LIVESTREAM AD
Jared discusses Dice, Camera, Action, scares minotaurs with fireballs, and the party finally has their tattoos removed. Synopsis The fights last time were not going well, and Jared decides to try something else. Jared explains that he was nervous in the last episode of Dice, Camera, Action. Jared explains that there is very little acting in DCA. He explains how he becomes Diath in the moment. Jared explains Diath hearing Strix scream. The party fights some enemies. Ian cannot cross a puddle. Jared gets enough 'D&D drama' from Dice, Camera, Action, and doesn't watch other D&D shows. Jared tells how he was reached out by Wizards after the first D&December. They asked if he wanted to be on the show. Jared accepted without hesitation, and was asked who else would be good on the show. Jared suggested Holly and Nathan. Jared did use to watch Acquisitions Incorporated. The fighters finally surrender. Holly scribes Dimension Door, Fear, Fire Shield and Fumble. The party overhears a tavern tale. The tale is about boob-cage lady. PBG gets hit as a horse rams through him. Zhentrim fighters attack the party. Jared forgot to use the sleep spell and a lightning bolt hits the party. Jared discusses how Nathan just barely missed being at his first panel. They had his costume ready for him, but the flight delays prevented him from being there. The zhentarim had a lot of magical items. The waterskin at the convention was for Paultin, and had wine in it. Guards have the party follow them. Jared discovers that ProJared was punching instead of using his weapon. Zhentrim spies appear, and the party attacks them. ProJared has one magical dart, and he fails with it. The mages avoid the attacks. The party dies. Holly accidentally hits ProJared. Jirard was the only one to die! The party is taken to the commander. The commander is pleased, and Jared is confused. Jared tries to get everyone killed so he can restart. Jared is confused as the enemies surrender instead of killing them! Suddenly hippogriffs appear to slay the party! The party are questioned rudely by guards. More zhental fighters attack the party. Jared discusses Dice, Camera Action again with a speech to Evelyn. Jared discusses how Nathan plays a great Chaotic Neutral character. The party gets stuck in a fog cloud, and PBG is killed. The worst argument to make is that 'you can't do that because it goes against your alignment'. Jared's advice to playing evil characters is 'don't'. Jared thought about multiclassing Diath because of hanging out with Strix so much, but decided against it. Santa donated some money, and Jared gets excited. Jared puts on a Santa voice to read the amusing donation. Diath hates having to use Gutter, but he has been relying on it more. There are no set plans on how Dice, Camera, Action will end. Chris wants to keep playing for as long as he can. If they level up too much, it will be difficult to keep the campaigns going. Paultin will only give bardic inspiration to Evelyn. Jared explains cutting between the split party, and it has worked out to be much better. The party goes to a store where they find a dart of hornets nest! Jared sells all of his gems. He becomes overloaded for carrying too much money! Jared has never had a party wipe as a dungeon master. If there is a party wipe, Jared feels that he fucked up somewhere. ProJared has to have the bees! Jared is excited to find a flask of oil. People are running away scared, and blood is splattered against the wall. Jared claims that everything is true! Mages suddenly appear. Suddenly, the Azure bonds glow, and the party has to attack. Jared likes how non-traditional the DCA party is. The mages are defeated, and they take some magical items. A body is seen dragged around a corner. A dog piddles on Jared's leg! D&December is cancelled! The party then fights zhentil clerics. ProJared gets held and Ian is knocked out. Jared can no longer use Detect Magic after being knocked out, so he has to guess which items were magical. Jared flees from any mages he sees, and hides in the magic shop. Jared is asked about 5th edition players going to 3.5. It wouldn't be too difficult, as the concepts are similar, but there is no reason to go back to 3.5. Jirard becomes charmed! All the enemies are defeated, but the fight continues. Jared does not want to kill Jirard. Jared has to knock him out, which sucks. Jared has a lot of bracers to sell. Jared is struggling to carry all the money he has. Jared saves the game as he hears a voice warning the party to be prepared. A female halfling appears, informing the party that she knows about the tattoos. As soon as she says Lathander, Jared starts going into Evelyn's accent. Jared finds an old man in a cell. This journal entry is very long. The man explains some information about the markings and what they need to search for. Jared gets excited when he finds a secret door. The party battles zhentil fighters and clerics. Jared and Ian are both held. Jared is shocked when Slay Living is cast! Jirard is straight up dead from that! Jeff is killed. Holly's fireball takes her out as well as some of the enemies! Jared resets to before that fight. Jared finds someone and isn't sure if she should be followed or not. The party is led down a corridor, where they meet a beholder! Things are much worse now! Jared finds the amulet of Lathander. An impressive man appears, claiming the characters, and is then disintegrated by the beholder, removing the bonds. Zhentil forces attack the party. Jared uses his darts of bees, which hit several times. The party loses again. The party walks past images of creatures. Some of which the party has already seen. The party once again fights zhentil guards and priests. The party gets held again, and the party loses once Slay Living is cast. Jared restarts the game. PBG is killed again from Slay Living from a long distance. Jared goes back to the beholder and has the bonds disintegrate. He tries to get away without the guards noticing, but seems to be attacked by more of them! The zhentils flee, but are still difficult to hit. The party has finally won the fight. Jared is excited to find magic plate mail. PBG now has an AC of -1! A priests locks the door out of the temple, and Jared cannot leave. The party succeeds in resting inside. Jared decides not to follow the woman. The priests and zhentil clerics attack, but are cornered. Sticks to Snakes is cast, but the snakes are smashed flat, making Jared sad. PBG is killed. Jared is asked if there is a fifth edition video game. There is, but it is being delisted in a week from Steam, as it is not very good. Minitours fight the party alongside Zhentrim clerics. Jared likes Neverwinter Nights, and Baldur's Gate is the best D&D game. Some of the minotaurs are killed, but Jirard is too. A fireball causes a minotaur to flee. Jeff and Holly are the last two members left still fighting as the minotaurs escape. Jirard and Jared were both killed in the fight. Instead of a beholder, it turns out to be a gas spore that kills PBG and Brutalmoose! Jared laughs at the absurdity as the entire party is killed! Jared shows off his map. Jared gets back to the save point, and fights more zhentil clerics. Even Holly gets to kill a choking cleric. Jared attempts to rest, but there are dudes to attack them as soon as they wake up. Jared admits that he is getting frustrated. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos Category:D&December